The present invention relates to beverage containers having a self-contained straw and, more particularly, to a straw and a method of making a straw having features particularly adapted for use within the aforementioned container. Various designs have been proposed in the past art for placing a straw within a beverage container can that becomes accessible to the user when the beverage container is opened. An exemplary approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,103 which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and which describes a beverage can containing a straw dispensing mechanism that relies upon user manipulation of the container and the forces of gravity to bring the straw into alignment with the opening in the lid. More particularly, the user merely tilts the container, preferably prior to opening, to cause the mechanism within the container to bring the straw substantially into alignment with the tab. Once the can is opened, further minor manipulation of the can may be necessary to complete the alignment of the straw within the orifice.
Another exemplary approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,247 which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and which describes a beverage container having a positioning mechanism disposed therein which supports a straw substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the beverage can. The positioning mechanism is operable to rotate the straw into alignment with the orifice in the can and a float for elevating the straw through the orifice in the can when liquid is present within the can and when the closure tab is deflected into the interior of the can. Thus, when a user opens the can, the straw disposed within the can is rotated into the appropriate position and accessible therethrough.
While the straw designs disclosed in the above-referenced patents remain technologically and commercially viable, certain improvements to the straw assembly have been made thereto. In this regard, the present invention provides a straw assembly having a positioning mechanism operably associated with a straw member for providing access thereto when the beverage container is opened. The present invention also relates to various structure features of the straw assembly which may be integrally formed therein and the process for forming these integral features.
Several embodiments of the present invention are disclosed. A first embodiment is disclosed which utilizes a straw having three distended segments in which structural features are formed in the straw. The first and second distended segments form a pocket for receiving and securing a positioning disk and a float thereto. A positioning disk, or alternatively a camming disk, are operably coupled to the straw assembly. Thus, the buoyancy characteristics of the straw assembly maintains the proper angular position enabling the user to manipulate the container to bring the straw member into alignment with the opening in the container. The third distended segment provides a conventional pleat structure which permits extension and retraction of the use end of the straw, thereby increasing or decreasing the overall length thereof. Alternate embodiments of the first preferred embodiment are disclosed which provide improvements to the structure and operation for various components of the present invention including a self-propelled float and a stiffness enhanced straw member.
In a second embodiment, the straw includes three distended segments in which distinct features are formed therein. More particularly, first and second distended segments provide a pillow structure which acts as an integral float lifter and obviates the need for providing a separate float element, and also are configured to retain the positioning disk onto the straw member. These pillow structures may optionally contain float pockets which further enhance the buoyancy characteristics of the straw. The third distended segment is provided to form the conventional pleat structure operable to modify the length of the straw.
A third embodiment is disclosed which is directed to a telescoping straw assembly. More particularly, the straw assembly includes an inner straw portion disposed and movable within an outer straw portion to provide adjustment in the length of the straw assembly. In addition, an annular volume of formed between the inner and outer straw portions to provide an integral float, thereby reducing the size of or eliminating the need for a float. The inner straw member further includes a pleated portion for providing addition adjustment to the length and orientation of the straw assembly.
A fourth embodiment is disclosed which is directed to a straw assembly readily adaptable for placing a straw assembly in a bottle such as a stretch blow-molded PET bottle. The straw assembly includes a straw member and a positioning mechanism slidably movable along the longitudinal axis of the straw for engaging a portion of the bottle to align the straw with the opening of the bottle. Gaseous fluid from the head space in the bottle is utilized to buoy the positioning mechanism towards the tapered end wall of the bottle near the opening.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the above-described embodiments of the present invention are readily adaptable for use in various beverage containers and provides improvements to straw assemblies utilized with a dispensing device in a beverage container.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a beverage container with the improved straw assembly that is simple in design, utilizes a minimum of material, is inexpensive to manufacture, and requires relatively inexpensive equipment to assemble and insert into the containers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive straw assembly that is readily adaptable for use in a wide variety of beverage containers and which are configured to be utilized with containers currently in use by the industry.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a means for attaching a float to the straw assembly in such a way as to improve operation of the float and to ensure improved performance, safety and ease of straw removal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a straw assembly which includes an integrated float, thereby eliminating the need for a separate float component.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a straw assembly having a positioning mechanism which substantially aligns the straw within an opening formed in the bottle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide improved materials for fabricating a drinking straw member including a photo-degradable straw member, a buoyant, cellular plastic straw member, and a buoyant straw member having a cellular plastic portion operably disposed between an inner and outer non-cellular plastic skin.